This invention relates in general to terminal devices and, more particularly, to a stackable contact terminal device arranged to terminate thick/thin film hybrid circuit modules to printed wiring cards.
Contact terminals are widely used in the electronics industry to terminate or provide an electrical path between thick/thin film hybrid circuits and printed circuit boards or other types of electrical interconnection mediums. Normally, a male section of a terminal is inserted into component holes on a printed circuit board and an edge of a hybrid circuit module installed at a U-shaped section which extends from the male section of the terminal.
The disadvantages of the presently used terminals is the susceptibility to fracture of the thick/thin film substrate and solder connections as a result of its rigid design. The rigidity of the terminal transforms flexing and other stress-inducing actions to the thick/thin film substrate. These stresses sometimes exceed the ultimate strength of the substrate material, resulting in a fracture and obvious destruction of the circuit. A further disadvantage of the terminals, presently known, is their inability to interconnect with each other, thereby not allowing additional circuits to be inserted and connected to a previously installed initial assembly.
Applicant's device overcomes these aforementioned disadvantages by providing for a terminal device which absorbs any thermal or shock stresses. Additionally, a stackable feature of the invention allows circuits to be stacked one on top of the other, thus creating layered or stacked thick/thin film hybrid circuit assemblies.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a stackable contact terminal device for absorbing stresses between a printed wiring card and a hybrid circuit module and an arrangement for interconnecting a plurality of terminals together forming stackable hybrid module assemblies.